He might not be such a git after all
by BadTouchAngel
Summary: Used to be a Dramione fic. Now it's... Something else, chronicling the eighth year of our favourite HP characters. Please enjoy!
1. Back Home

GUESS WHAT? I'M BACK, WITH A REDONE FANFIC!

I'd like to reiterate what I said in the Author's note that existed two days ago:

If you ship Dramione and nothing else, this is your cue to leave so that I don't get hate. Your support was appreciated when I had it, and if you insist in reading the following, I hope I don't upset you, that you find my writing style adequate, and that you have an open mind.

If you are here for other reasons, HI! I'm BadTouchAngel, your friendly mash-up of fandoms. I take requests, and will write things for you if you so wish.

Thanks again to anyone who has ever supported me in some way, I love you all. Thank you so much.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything that can be counted as canon, that you recognize as part of the Harry Potter Universe that Queen J.K. Rowling came up with.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hermione's POV

I fiddled nervously with my Head's badge. Today was the day. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, I was finally going back to Hogwarts. Beautiful Hogwarts, that had been war-torn and broken for so long. I was finally going home.

A feeling of jittery excitement settles my stomach, as I run through the wall separating the muggle world from Platform nine and three-quarters, just five minutes before the Hogwarts express is due to leave.

The red brick walls, and the grey floors and the gleaming red and black train are so familiar. I remember my first day here, thinking the experience was so unreal. Now, I can't imagine anything else.

"Hermione!" Across the platform, Ginny and Ron waved at me, their wild red hair blowing a little with the breeze. With a smile, I loaded my bags onto the train and ran to greet them. As soon as we were within arms reach, they threw themselves at me.

We hugged for about thirty seconds, laughing and smiling, still wondering how all of us were here, alive, before I noticed someone was missing.

"Ron, where's Harry?" He made a face.

"He's here somewhere, probably trying to hide from those bloody reporters from _Witch Weekly_." I nodded.

Harry has had… a lot of stuff going on since the War. He came out as bisexual in July, and has since been swarmed by reporters whenever he left the house. Thankfully, the wizarding world was a tad more accepting than the muggles, so that aspect hasn't been too difficult, but the constant questions must be getting on his nerves. He and Ginny broke up at around the same time, and you can imagine the field day that _The Daily Prophet_ had with that. They both came out of it alright, however: Ginny deciding to focus on getting into the Holyhead Harpies, and Harry deciding to focus on his studies.

Finally, the wizard of the hour dived out from behind a mob of third years.

"Speak of the Devil," Ginny smirked. Harry smiled back, before giving each of us a hug.

"It's so good to see you all," He said, his voice light, despite the creases of worry in his brows. He had dark circles under his eyes, his skin paler since I'd last seen him, and his hair messier than ever.

"Harry… You don't look so good. Are you alright?" I asked. While he had looked worse during the war, his appearance now was worrying me. He shrugged, lightly punching me in the shoulder.

"Never better. Anyway, you wrote that you were Head Girl this year," He said, tactfully changing the subject. I gave him a look that said " _We'll talk about this later,_ " before accepting his unwillingness to talk and moving on.

"Yes, it's fantastic! Have either of you gotten anything?"

"Ginny's Captain of the Quidditch Team this year," Ron boasted as Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes, and Ron got Prefect, though I have no idea why." We laughed a little.

"Are you still on the team, Harry?" I asked. He laughed, stuffing his hands in his robe pockets.

"How could I not be? I;m still Seeker, as far as I know." He looked at Ginny with a questioning glance. She nodded.

"Fantastic. Have any of you heard who the Head Boy is?" The curiosity was gnawing at me. McGonagall hadn't told me who it was in her letter, and everyone I'd owled so far didn't have a clue. There were a lot of possibilities, of course, but I was having trouble narrowing them down.

"No," Ron and Ginny answered in unison.

"Actually, I heard it was-"

"Me." Malfoy strolled up to the group. Ron instantly pulled out his wand, before thinking again and putting it away. Ginny's eyebrows rose by two centimeters, and Harry was suddenly sporting the faintest trace of an amused smile.

"Morning, Potter, Granger, Weasley, and" Malfoy looked at Ron with a twinge of disgust. "Weasley. I hope your mornings haven't been too taxing as I'm here to ruin them." He smirked.

Much had happened to Malfoy since the War, as well. He had switched sides before the Battle of Hogwarts, acting much like a double agent for the new D.A. that Ginny and Neville had formed during their sixth and seventh years, respectively. He had testified against his own father in court, and had been a great help in defeating Voldemort, or You-Know-Who. He was still hated for many things: because he was a death eater, or the son of a death eater, or he was still an ally to Voldemort, or whatever, but the main hatred that Ron and Ginny bore for him was for his cocky and arrogant personality. However, while I definitely didn't forget what he had done to me in the past, I understood that it was time to move past that, and to focus on unifying Hogwarts and the Wizarding World under one joint roof, to prevent the likes of the First and Second Wizarding Wars from happening again. And besides, he was intelligent, and wasn't a terribly awful person to talk to if you could handle his, sometimes problematic, persona, and the surprising amount of honesty that he had absorbed after the War. His sense of humour was a bit on the sharp side as well.

"Our mornings have been fine, unless I am missing something." Ginny answered. Harry nodded empathically beside her, not looking away from Malfoy for a second. I narrowed my eyes at him. It wasn't like him not to argue or even talk to Malfoy. Despite having been on the same team, the two were very different and while they had been working together had always been arguing or fighting over something. Harry's eyes still looked like he was ready to fight, but yet acted there was a lump in his throat preventing him from talking.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" I asked. It wasn't like him to just approach us, and I could see that something about him was bothering Harry.

"You're the Head Girl, right? We have to make sure that all the first years get on the train safely. And that all the luggage is where it's supposed to be. And then we have to report to McGonagall. And then-"

"Alright, alright I get it." I turned to face my friends. "I should be going, the train will leave any minute. You all should get on board, unless you feel like apparating to Hogsmeade." They laughed. Ron looked at Malfoy suspiciously.

"Are you sure you'll-"

"Yes, Ronald, I'll be fine. I'll see you all on the train." Smiling at them one last time, I turned and rushed after Malfoy who had left a few seconds earlier and was about ten meters away from me due to the stilts he calls 'legs'.

"Please get on the train!" He called out to the first years whose mothers and fathers were pushing them into lines at the doors to the train.

I levitated a forgotten trunk onto the luggage car, and glanced around for stray students. There was a pair snogging in the corner of the station, probably sixth years, as I didn't recognize them.

"Oi! You two over there! The train is about to leave, you can continue snogging if you find an empty compartment!" The couple, two girls, a dark-haired Slytherin and a blonde Hufflepuff, ran past me blushing into the train. Malfoy muffled a laugh, before making a final sweep of the train and boarding it himself.

"You coming?" He drawled from inside the train. I scoffed.

"I'd be damned if I didn't." I ran up the steps, looking at the platform once more at all the parents, sadness clouding my brain for a second as I noticed how many of them were missing. To e expected, but not lessening the sorrow, that many people were no doubt experiencing. I waved at the Weasleys, and as the train started moving, I found the urge to smile.

I was going home.

* * *

And here we are.

I hope you enjoyed that. More will come as I procrastinate high school and other things.

Please review and tell me what you think. Your opinion is greatly appreciated, and will help me improve.

Again, I do take requests for fanfics, and ships. Feel free to PM or review if you have questions.

Ciao,

BadTouchAngel


	2. Why do I keep looking at Potter?

Here's Chapter 2!

Same intro stuff as the first chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own the Harry Potter Universe, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Draco's POV

It was nice to know that at least some of my associates had had a pleasant morning. The Wizengamot ordered Muggle flat that I had been living in "as atonement for my crimes, and repayment for my attributes," as they had put it, was not up to par. Sure, it was within walking distance of Kings Cross Station, but if I had look at those disgusting yellow walls again before the end of the year, when I would have full permission to use Magic again outside of Hogwarts, and I'd be able to change that damned colour, I'd throw myself into the Black lake. Slytherin green was starting to seem too much like Lucius. Maybe a nice grey would work. White was always good as well. I was starting to appreciate grass green, like the bright striking kind that is usually in found in paintings and photographs, sometimes certain eyes. It was very nice.

Maybe, I'd follow the muggle trend of having an accent wall and do that. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. If I could change the kitchen a bit too, I'd add an island type thing made of black or white marble, and maybe a small classy chandelier-

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you listening?" I suddenly fell out of my inner interior decorating spree, and found now Headmistress McGonagall looking at me sternly over the top of her glasses. I panicked.

"Uh…"

"Of course not. What was so interesting that had you trapped in your head?" Granger glanced at me questioningly, but was visibly trying not to laugh. I glared at her before turning back to the Headmistress.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I was thinking of how to redecorate my flat." Her eyes widened, curiously, her eyebrows disappearing beneath the wide brim of her hat.

"Really? Mr. Malfoy, I expect a written invitation to visit your flat from you when you finish. Anyways, I was telling you and Miss Granger about your duties as Heads. The two of you are to routinely patrol the school, hand out, or take away house points, and give out detentions to those students breaking school rules. You will have your own common room, with adjoining bedrooms, and a washroom. Use your power wisely. Do not abuse it or there will be consequences. Even as head's you can still receive detention, from a prefect, or a teacher. Do you have any questions?" Hermione raised her hand. Somehow this was of now surprise to anyone present. McGonagall sighed, tiredly.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Can we take points off of each other?"

"Only if Mr. Malfoy gives you reason to. Now go do your rounds and you will be free for the remainder of the train ride. Off you go now." Hermione got up, said goodbye to the Headmistress, and walked out. I was about to follow suit, when McGonagall stopped me.

"I was serious about that invitation, Mr. Malfoy." Her eyes crinkled a bit, I nodded, thanking her, and rushed after Hermione. For someone who was relatively short, she was really fast.

As soon as I got through the door, I bumped into someone.

Brilliant, as if today wasn't already kind of shitty.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry. Oh. Hello Malfoy." Potter's green eyes stared at me apprehensively from behind his glasses. I was hit with that shade of green. Damn it, I knew it had come from somewhere.

"No, Potter, it's my fault. What are you doing outside your compartment?" Shockingly, he smiled a little, his eyebrows flicking up for a second.

"I need to talk to McGonagall about something. Problem?"

"No, it's just that- Oh, nevermind." I decided to cut that train of thought before it reached my mouth. Nope, that knowledge did not need to see the world just yet, no matter how strangely alluring Potter's bedhead was. Wait, what? Did I just think that?

His face fell a little.

"Oh alright then. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. I'll see you around." I felt myself blushing as I power walked past Potter and somehow managed to catch up with Granger in a fairly short period of walking. I glanced back, finding that Potter was already gone. Granger gave me a weird look, her eyes momentarily darting to my burning cheeks, thankfully not saying anything, before turning around and continuing to walk down the length of the train. I felt my cheeks with the backs of my hands. Yes, they were still hot.

For Salazar's sake, what was wrong with me?

* * *

The Great Hall was less full then I'd ever seen it before. There were spots dotting every table that were empty. People were whispering, looking at the empty seats, at me, at Potter. Some glanced at Granger, and Weasley. And Weasley.

The doors flew open, letting in the new stream of first years. There was so little of them, falling ridiculously short of the usual hundred. There was maybe about sixty of them, walking in a straight line, all looking either ecstatic or terrified out of their wits.

Most of them looked terrified.

I suddenly remembered how much of a little jerk I'd been when I had first gotten here. How I thought that everything owed me, that everything was mine to take. If only I had been more considerate, more empathetic, more kind. If only I'd been less of a coward, less of an idiot, less of a carbon copy of my father. If only I'd been better.

The Great Hall fell into a hush as McGonagall stepped forward with the hat, before calling a new teacher up to read the names off of a relatively short scroll.

The Sorting Hat sang it's song, about the war and the heroes who had died protecting their home receiving thunderous applause despite the smaller crowd.

The new teacher stepped up. She had short-ish curly hair, black except for a few that were a bright green, and wore glasses. I heard Zabini emit a low whistle beside me, She seemed fairly young, just barely in her twenties.

She practically sang as she called the first name, "Allens, Christen."

A small girl with brown pigtails walked up to the Sorting hat, a defiant smile on her face. Without even really touching her head, it yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Great Hall, not just the Hufflepuff table, erupted in cheers as she took off the Sorting hat and ran to her new spot at her new table. For some reason, my eyes drifted to Potter. He was clapping and cheering for the Hufflepuff first-year, and for a second, his eyes met mine. We held eye contact for three seconds, before I looked down at my feet. Why was I doing this?

The next few first-years were sorted fairly quickly. Two Gryffindors, and a Ravenclaw.

"Castille, Thallia." A small girl walked up to the Sorting hat. She had rich dark brown skin, and her hair was in long, dark cornrows that reached more than halfway down her back. She readjusted her robes a few times before sitting down. The hat was placed on her head. It sat there for a long time, twitching occasionally, as if whispering to her. Thallia muttered some stuff back to it, causing it to break into raucous laughter.

Finally, the hat yelled out, "Slytherin!" and the Hall was again filled with cheers. I smiled as I clapped for the newest addition to the Slytherin house. Hopefully, I'd be able to keep people from going dark. Like I did. Like my father did.

I caught Potter's eyes across the hall again, and looked down immediately. What was going on?

Thallia came to sit down in one of the empty spots in front of me, Pansy, and Zabini. Pansy smiled at her, somehow more pleasant than she had been in the past seven years.

"Thallia, right? Welcome to Slytherin house!" The eleven year-old girl smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, Sweetie! I'm Pansy, that over there is Blaise, but you shouldn't go near him, because he's awful-"

"Thanks." Zabini interrupted.

"And that gorgeous, brooding one over there is Draco Malfoy. He seems like a bad person, but he's really such a softie. Just whine and do puppy dog eyes at him and he'll do whatever you want! It's his weakness." Thallia smiled nervously. I glared at Pansy. Puppy dog eyes were not my weakness!

"I know who he is. And, I'll keep that in mind. I look forward to surpassing all of your expectations," Thallia said, sounding a little to formal for a first-year. Pansy cooed, looking at the eleven year-old soppily.

"Oh, you're adorable!" At this, Thallia's brows furrowed. "Anyway, do you have any questions for us?

"When are Quidditch tryouts?" Thallia asked, perking up almost immediately.

"Going to go after that right away, aren't you?" Blaise interjected, smirking while picking at his nails.

"Actually, Malfoy over here should know when those are, as he is Captain of the team this year." Pansy said, looking at me smugly. I drew in a breath heavily, despite actually being quite proud of myself for achieving that. Maybe now I finally rivaled Potter in Quidditch. Take that, Chosen One!

"Yes, they should be in either 3 weeks or a month. I haven't decided yet, I need to talk to McGonagall about that." I replied, forcefully keeping my eyes from drifting over to the Gryffindor Table. This was going to be a long year.

Thallia nodded understandingly before turning back to the Sorting Hat, where the new teacher had just called up "Gallaghan, Juniper," who almost immediately became a Ravenclaw.

As the Hall erupted in cheers again, I managed not to trace my eyes over the Great Hall. Instead I looked straight ahead, and, as if by sheer bad luck, Potter was staring right at me. He looked confused, but when I caught his eye, his expression quirked up into a bemused smirk.

If this kept going on, it was really going to be a long year.

* * *

The rest of dinner passed in a blur. The new teacher that Blaise had been salivating over was our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lianne Flynnigan. When hed'd heard that, Blaise had whistled, causing Pansy to reach around me to elbow him in the gut.

The meal had ended with 20 or so new Slytherins, not including Thallia, 15 new Gryffindors, 17 new Hufflepuffs, 23 new Ravenclaws, and McGonagall calling Granger and I to the Staff table.

"It is time that I showed you to your common room," She said, and set off out the huge double doors, motioning for us to follow her. And we did. Through I don't know how many hallways, and up countless staircases.

Finally, we reached a bronze-toned painting of a Greek Goddess somewhere on the seventh floor. As she turned her luminous golden head towards us, her shifting apparel froze as a black chiton, with many golden bracelets up her arms. When she started speaking, her voice radiated a certain hidden power. A purple mist was spreading around the ground at her feet

"Welcome Head students. I am Hecate, Greek Goddess of Magic. Your password is 'Oblitus laborantur via mederi.'" She surveyed us for a moment before laughing,

"Hermione Granger! I expect you've realized who you're looking for by now? Good. You, however, Draco Malfoy. You have a difficult life ahead of you. I would scarcely wish to be in your position. Wait till I tell Aphrodite about you, she is going to pass out from this greek tragedy." I looked at her with confusion. What could she possibly mean by " _Greek Tragedy_?"

"That's enough Hecate. Just let them in." McGonagall said as she turned to face us," If either of you need me, I'll be in my office. , I expect a report of when you are going to hold Quidditch tryouts for your house by the end of the week. Good night." At that, she swept down the hallway, her emerald green robes billowing out around her. I thought that I may have seen the hint of a smirk on her face. I looked to Granger as the door swung open.

"Ladies first?" I asked motioning for her to go in. She nodded, looking at me suspiciously as she walked in. With one last cautious look at Hecate, I followed.

If I could get any sleep after this ordeal, it would be a miracle.

* * *

And, cut!

Please review, as it helps me improve.

I accept requests, so feel free to let me know if you have them.

Ciao!

BadTouchAngel


End file.
